


Prison Date

by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit



Series: Mommy Daryl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Horrible First Impressions, Lori is a good Bro, M/M, Merle Dixon's Mouth, Out of Character, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Prison Toilet, Rick is a Pervert, Shane is a bad Bro, Slash, Slash themes, lots of swearing, toilet date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit/pseuds/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Daryl and Rick’s first meeting. It probably could have been something more romantic than the prison toilet. Daryl is blaming Merle and Rick? Rick doesn’t know what he should first do.





	Prison Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you people bitch at me. Yes, I know that I still have open stories. Yes, I should really keep writing on them and yadda-yadda-yadda. So let me tell you people this, I have currently no real drive nor do I have any ideas for them, in short I got a fucking huge case of writer’s block. I hate it, I really wish I could write anything for my stories but I can’t. So then, I got to talk with my Soul Dork, bad idea by the way. We talked about “The Walking Dead” and then, I got ideas... I thought, heck, why not try it and see if I got anything for it. So here I am. I just hope it does help me. So enjoy this mind-fuckery of ideas from me. Toodles!

KM/CPR: Sometimes, you peeps shouldn’t let me read so much smut and leave me alone with Buttplug, I get ideas! _**IDEAS!!**_  
Lilly: ... So now, this is our fault?  
KM/CPR: Yup, mostly yours, though.  
Lilly: ... No words, just no words.

 

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but myself and my crack ideas.

 

 

**_Prison Date_ **

_**~ King County Police Station...** _

Rick Grimes wouldn’t really call himself someone possible of a murder. Of course, he knew he could have a temper and sometimes wish on his friend and colleague a death that should be really painful. Yet, a murderer he would call himself not. He would rather say he might be someone with a vividly imagination. He snorted a little to himself at that, ` _Pretty sure Shane can tell a different story about that. He **DID** deserve that surprise in his locker..._ ´

He winced when he felt Shane, and his murder interest in his fantasy, elbow him sharply in the rips. He gave his friend a glare who just gave him a pointed look while trying his best to not set the man in front of them off. Said man was the brother of a junkie that they had earlier this day taken in. The man, Merle Dixon, had started a brawl in middle of the street and was clearly intoxicated while doing so. It already was more than enough reasons to take the man with them.

Glaring some more at Shane, Rick kicked him in the shin while giving the man in front of them a smile. Said man just raised his eyebrows at the two in front of him. Rick just continued to grin at the man in front of him while Shane glared and tried his best to not put his friend in a headlock in front of their visitor. It was times like this, if their boss were around, Shane would ask himself why he kept partnering those two up. Sure, when it came to work and being partners, those two were good, like really good. Maybe not the best, not yet at least, but they worked in synch with each other.

It wouldn’t be the first time that their boss got some complains from his underlings, and inmates and visitors, about Rick and Shane fighting or just plain embarrassing them. Wasn’t that just sad that even inmates complained about those two? Still, it would seem Rick did remember the last talking to their boss had given them. It involved a lot of screaming, their boss, and cowering, on their part, and Rick was pretty sure that he heard Shane cry at one point. ` _Or maybe that was I...? The man can really make you feel like a kid again._ ´

“Sooo,” Rick tried his best to rescue their image, not that it was working, “how can we help you...?”

The still nameless man, Rick would really like to know that man’s name; he did look kind of hot. If you ignored the scruffy appearance, the oil stains on his pants and shirts, the dirty face and mean glare. Rick was pretty sure, he could have cared less if that man was naked in front of him. He could clearly see that well worked body and if he wasn’t still in the closet, when it came to telling Shane and his parents, for that matter, he liked dick, he would have jumped that man right now.

Well, maybe not jumped, more like dragged the man off with some kind of excuse. His handcuffs would have certainly been used and he would have shown _Hot Stuff_ just how else you could handcuffs. ` _I shouldn’t hang around Lori so much..._ ´ Rick shook his head, while trying his best to not look like an idiot in front of _Hottie_. He really needed a name before he came up with anymore nicknames for the nameless male.

“-on.”

Rick blinked when he saw _Sex on Leg’s_ lips moving and winced a little when he felt Shane’s elbow in his rips again. He was going to kick Shane’s ass later. It would seem he hadn’t really been paying any attention to Mister _Please Bend me Over Your Desk_. He should really start paying attention because he could hear Shane replying but not any words. He could hear Lori nagging at him already _“Stop thinking with your dick, you idiot!”_

“So, you are whose brother?” Shane raised an eyebrow, not really impressed with the scowl send his way. “Can you prove it even?”

Actually, Shane wasn’t impressed at all by Rick too. The idiot had been spacing out too much in the last few minutes for his taste. It wasn’t anything good when it came to their job, especially with that hillbilly in front of them right now. Sure, Shane wasn’t really someone that judge people by their cover, actually he was, but this man just gave him a bad feeling. He tried his best to remain a neutral expression and not scowl at the man in front of them.

Really, hadn’t that man ever heard of a shower? He could smell oil on that man and he was reeking. He tried his best to not wrinkle his nose at the smell, but that just wasn’t working. Apparently, he couldn’t really keep his distaste from the man in front of him out of his face, if the way the man was glaring at him was anything to go by.

“Ya got something ta say?” Hillbilly sneered, his fist clenching at his sides. “If so, say it ta to my face.”

“Hey now, no need to be snappish,” Shane’s tone didn’t really help any in calming the man, it just pissed the man off more. “Just making sure you aren’t trying to spring your crack-buddy free. We can’t be too sure about this, you know?”

Shane was pretty sure he could see the guy’s hackles rise. Wasn’t that just thrillingly interesting for Shane? Sometimes, Shane loved it that he could get under people’s skin so easily like this. `Comes with the job,´ a smirk was slowly taking place on his lips.

“Ya asking for a fist in the face?”

It also didn’t seem to take a lot to get under this guy’s skin, it would seem. Shane was sure that Christmas has come early for him. No, he wasn’t being a little gleeful kid about this, certainly not. He just happened to be really giddy about whatever, really.

“You really want to hit a Sheriff Deputy here?” Shane leaned close to the redneck in front of him, sneering. “You want to have a nice, cosy cell just for you? I can find one for you with your name on it.”

“Wanna get a date with my fist, fuckward?” was spat right back. “Gonna leave ya a present for all ta see.”

Shane could feel himself twitch. ` _Oh, it’s sooo on!_ ´ He was about to open his mouth but Rick beat him to it.

“Hey, hey, Shane, calm down!”

` _Oh so now you decided to be here again!_ ´ Shane was ready to punch Rick in the face. Why the hell was Rick telling him to calm down? Wasn’t it that hillbilly that had started it? Turning his head to side and ready to tell Rick off, Shane swallowed on his words. The look Rick gave him was actually frightening him. Sure, Shane knew that Rick would never do anything harmful to him, hopefully, yet with the way he looked at him. Shane wasn’t really so sure of himself and their friendship anymore.

Rick really didn’t have a great timing, at all. It was time to play it all up and make sure it wasn’t him that got yelled at. ` _Or getting my ass kicked later in the gym_ ,´ Shane already knew what that look was spelling for him.

“Hey, wasn’t me that started this!” Shane tried to win his friend over.

Rick just gave him a look, “Don’t try me, Walsh, I **know** you.”

Well drat, Rick was being serious with him. Trying his best to play it cool, Shane gave him an unimpressed stare.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Grimes,” he spoke in a cool tone. “Redneck here started it.”

Immediately, he regretted his choice of words. It wasn’t only because said redneck actually snarled at him but Rick was looking at him with murder in those blue eyes. Shane was pretty sure that the Russian tundra was warmer than Rick’s gaze right now. He tried his best to not flinch away from his partner’s judging gaze and stand his man.

“What’s the look for?” always go for the brave act when you know you are in the wrong, it should help, usually. “Do you want to tell me something?”

“Walsh,” the icy tone wasn’t the norm for Rick; it only meant he was reaching his the end of his patience, “don’t you have some paper work to catch up on?”

For the moment, their guest was ignored who didn’t know how to deal with the situation. On one hand, it wasn’t often that someone was on his side and stood up for him. On the other hand though, it usually meant shit was about to hit the fan at full speed, for him that is. The way he saw it, it was never a good sign for him. Taking a deep breath, the man stared with barely hidden anger at the scene in front of him. He was debating with himself, if he should just say “Fuck it!” and hit the cop or watch on how this scene was going to play out.

It really wasn’t often that he found himself in this kind of situation. For once, it was also going to be in his favour. He had to be there and see it for himself.

“Really, Walsh? Wanna run that by me again?”

Somehow, it sounded like it was about to be good.

_**~ Time skip, a few minutes later...** _

Daryl Dixon had no idea what the day had in store for him. It had started out normally enough. Wake up, kick Merle awake, grumble his way into the bathroom, kick Merle awake again because the sucker fell asleep again, get breakfast, kick Merle awake again, get coffee, kick Merle awake yet again and leave for his job. Let’s not forget to holler for Merle to wake up. It was his usual morning. Then again, Merle was easier to wake than usual. Normally, he would have to kick at least three times his big brother awake after one of his bar humping adventures.

Yes, Daryl knows that isn’t what it is called but when Merle Dixon goes out, it isn’t bar hopping but _**bar humping**_. Daryl should know, he had seen it often times enough and it really wasn’t pretty to witness. So it hadn’t really come as a surprise to him that at exactly ten in the morning he got a call from his brother that he was in jail, again. It was the fifth time this week alone, ` _And it’s only Wednesday_ ,´ Daryl sighed. Of course, instead of getting his brother, he had decided to take his time. Maybe it would Merle do some good to sweat a little and fear for his freedom. Daryl could hope.

Also, at least one of them had to make sure they had money to get food on the table. If Merle wasn’t up to it, then Daryl had to pick the slack, like usual. So, after he was done at the auto shop, Daryl had decided to swing by the station. He wasn’t that heartless to let his brother rot away for a day in a cell, for a few hours, yes. It wouldn’t ever be for a day though; he did love his brother too much for that, kind of. This is how Daryl found himself now sitting in front of his moody brother after the little showdown at the lobby of the station.

Daryl was pretty sure that this Sheriff Deputy Walsh shouldn’t have ever been allowed to act as a police officer. The few minutes he had spent with the asshole, and he was being nice with calling him that, were the worst minutes spend in any police station. He had been about to make that bastard swallow his teeth with all his sneering, insults and his holier than thou attitude. It was because of people like that man that Daryl was more for hitting than asking question. ` _Then again, his partner didn’t seem ta be all there either. Weirdo_ ,´ Daryl felt himself flush at the thought of the asshole’s partner.

Daryl, while still having not told his brother about his preference of dick, he wasn’t blind when an attractive man was in front of him. While Walsh had him ready to commit a murder, his partner was something to salivate after. The man had been strangely quiet and staring at him a lot, it had made him a bit more fidgety and quick to anger too. Daryl knew he wasn’t a looker but had the man really needed to stare so openly at him like that?

Not like it matter, he had other matters to focus on. For example, like getting his brother out of prison. If only the idiot would actually cooperate with the Sheriff Deputies because the way things were going right now, it would seem Merle would have a good week of jail food in front of him.

“Merle, calm yer ass down already!” Daryl hissed at his brother.

“The fuck I will!” was snarled right back, his brother was taking a swing at him. “The fucking hell did ya take so long ta get yer sorry ass here, huh?”

Ducking, Daryl growled lowly and before he could do anything, Merle was handcuffed and forced on the floor. Blinking, Daryl stared at Sheriff Deputy Asshole while his partner _Sexy Hunk_ , yes Daryl knew he needed a better name, sue him, was staring right at Daryl.

“Alright, seems that our friend here needs some extra time to cool down,” shaking his head Rick looked at right at Daryl. “Why don’t you get some coffee or something? This might take some time here.”

“Gonna need more than some time with this idiot,” snorted Daryl, already on his way out of the room.

Rick watched Daryl pass him by, not really paying any attention to Shane and Merle Dixon. Those two were still gripping at each other while Shane was clearly the one with the upper hand. When he saw the door close, he finally turned his attention back to Shane. He had to really fight the smile of his face at the annoyed stare Shane gave him.

It did look kind of ridiculous with the way Shane had the elder Dixon pinned down. Sure, Shane was already tall but compared to the buff kind of way of Merle Dixon had on him, he seemed like a twig. Yet, the twig was clearly winning against the trunk and it was just so bizarre to look at.

“So, you got it under control here?” the way Shane glared at him, told him he did NOT appreciate his grin aimed at him, at all. “Think I can leave you two alone for a few?”

“You’re leaving anyways, Grimes,” Rick’s grin did not widen at all, “knowing you, you gonna steal all the coffee and leaving me to deal with this hardhead here.”

“I’d never, Shane! You wound me so.”

“Yea, yea, just go,” Shane sounded annoyed but he also knew that Rick needed his hourly coffee fix or the man was just an asshole to anyone, “I deal with this here and you better bring me coffee and food too, or else.”

Grinning, Rick turned to leave, “Will do.”

“Aren’t you two just the fucking cutest girls around here?” Shane glowered down at Merle Dixon who thought it was good idea to goad the one person that was pinning him down. “What yer gonna do next? Braid your hair and do yer nails?”

Shane put more pressure on the pinned man’s shoulders and wrist with his weight and grinned when he heard the pained grunt. To make sure that the man wouldn’t try anything again, he shifted himself a little up and then let himself fall down, earning him another pained grunt.

“Did ya say something? Couldn’t hear you with all the whining going on.”

“Mother fuck-!” another pained grunt cut Merle off.

“What? Got any problems down there?” the leer Shane gave wasn’t anything pleasant to look at. “Wanna run that by me again?”

“Fuck-!”

_**~ Meanwhile with Daryl...** _

Huffing, Daryl stared at his reflection of the bathroom mirror. ` _Well, fuck. Coulda clean myself first before coming here. Look like shit_ ,´ grimacing, Daryl rubbed at an oil stain on his cheek. It didn’t do him any good. He could have really cleaned up himself first before coming here but how could he have known that Sheriff Deputy Asshole got such a sexy partner? A partner that had just been staring at him the whole time he was here and making him uncomfortable with it. It wasn’t just any day that he was stared at like some kind of circus freak.

Then again, when he was with Merle, the times that man was actually sober, he was stared at too. It was mostly by old ladies and mothers with their kids. They were always whispering about him then and pointing at him. So what? Was he some kind of lesson that the kids had to learn from? ` _Fucking assholes, the lot of them_ ,´ huffing, he turned away from his reflection and made his way out of the toilet, only to get the door into his face, very hard at that.

“MOTHERFUCKING SHITTING ASSWIPE OF A CUNTLICKING RACOON SHIT!”

No one can say that Daryl didn’t have a way with words, no one.

“Oh fuck! I am sorry!” Daryl knew that voice. “Shit, shit, shit! I didn’t think that anyone would be in here!”

“Well, fuck you too, asshole!” holding his face, Daryl winced when his fingers touched his nose. “Shit, fuck! Cunt!”

It actually hurt pretty bad, gingerly touching his nose again and hissing, Daryl tried to feel if anything was broken. It didn’t feel like it was, it was just hurting as fuck.

“Can I help you with anything?” Daryl glowered at _Nice Piece of Ass_ ; the man wasn’t really helping him. “Right, right, stupid question on my part. Just lemme get you some ice.”

“Goddamn, ain’t ye idiots watching if someone in here?” Daryl winced when he talked, fuck seems like his mouth got a good hit in too.

“Normally, we don’t have visitors coming in here,” Rick pointed out from the sink, wetting some paper towels with cold water. “It’s not like they have any real use of them. It’s mostly us that use them.”

“Wonder why that i-! FUCKING HELL ASS-!”

“Ah, sorry,” Rick tried his best to sound sorry.

Daryl glared at the cop, the fucker didn’t sound sorry at all for pressing the wet paper towels in his nose. In fact, the asshole looked amused. ` _Fucker gets too much enjoyment outta this_.´

Holding his hands up, Rick gave _Gotta Tab Dat Ass a smile_ , “Sorry, really. I never caught your name earlier, just that you’re for your brother here. He isn’t really doing himself any favours in getting out any time soon, you know?”

Snorting and regretting it immediately, Daryl gave the cop a look, “Ya didn’t pay any attention earlier, did ya? Too busy staring at me like creep, weren’t ya?”

“Uhrm, I-! ... It wasn’t that obvious, was it?” Rick tried his best to smile winningly, even with his sheepish expression.

“Ya shitting me? I’m surprised no one asked ye about it,” now it was Daryl that sounded amused, even though he was busy with holding the wet paper towels on his nose. “Any more and yer partner woulda caught on. And for the fifth time, name’s Daryl Dixon.”

Rick had at least the decency to blush, “Hu, never would have thought you’d be a Daryl, Sheriff Deputy Rick Grimes.”

They lapsed into a silence, an awkward one at that. Rick was trying his best to no stare at the man in front of him who was cursing every odd second under his breath. It would seem that he got a good hit on the man’s face which was a shame if you asked Rick. Sure, the man was dirtied up from his work and didn’t really smell at that pleasant. Rick was pretty sure if the man looked already this good to him when dirty; he doubted he would have any control over himself once the man cleaned up.

He blinked when he heard a throat being cleared and gave Daryl a confused look. Daryl just gave Rick an unimpressed look; did that man make it his hobby to stare at people like some kind of creep? Alright, if Daryl was being honest, he did like that attention, somewhat. ` _Alright, maybe quite a lot_ ,´ still, it didn’t mean that Daryl was used to this kind of creepy stare.

“I... should probably go and get that ice for you,” Rick had noticed how Daryl had began to shift uncomfortable under his stare. “I’ll be right back.”

Muttering under his breath, Daryl just waved Rick off. Too busy with his cursing and gingerly touching his nose and mouth. They still hurt, a lot. Just what kind of wood was that door made of?

Not paying any attention to Rick, Daryl made his way over to the mirror to look at the damage done to him. He winced a little when he put the paper towels down and saw his face. There was already bruising forming and his eyes looked like he got a good shiner on both of them. ` _Fucking hell, I look like I lost brawl_ ,´ grumbling a little, Daryl let his eyes wander to his mouth. There wasn’t a lot damage done to it, just a split lip. He could deal with this.

Rick really did a number on him with the door. When his boss heard of this, he would never be able to live it down. Groaning, he let his head hang a little. Today really wasn’t his day. He was this close to just say ‘Fuck Merle! I’m outta here!’ but he already knew the bitching he would get should he really ditch his brother here. Even if it was worth, Daryl just didn’t want to deal with the headache that would come for him in the form of his older brother.

“Hey, you alright? Did I hit you harder than I first thought?” Daryl had to admit, it wasn’t every day that anyone showed concern to him and it was kind of nice. “Shit man, I am soo sorry. I really hadn’t meant to!”

Daryl gave Rick a weak glare over his shoulder, “What’s it look like, hu?”

“I got the ice,” Rick was treating the ice package like an offering, keeping his eyes trained on Daryl. “Need anything else?”

Not saying anything, Daryl snatched the ice up and put it on his hurting nose. He let out a sigh of relief of the cool ice touching his heated up skin and taking some of the pain away. Rick looked at Daryl in amusement; it wasn’t every day that he saw something like this. ` _If you don’t count in the fact that Shane is pulling this stunt at least once a day. He should know by now that Lori ain’t falling for that_ ,´ Rick just stared at Daryl, an odd glint in his eyes.

The man was really pleasant to look at and if Rick wasn’t still on the clock, and at work, he would have already made his move on Daryl. One should take note of the fact that Rick wasn’t faced at the least that they were still on the toilet. Maybe Shane was right, Rick did have some screws lose.

“What are ya still doing here?” Rick jumped a little when Daryl spoke. “Don’t ya have ta get back ta work?”

Shrugging, Rick leaned a little back at the door. He didn’t give Daryl an answer, just staring him in the eyes through his reflection. He did curse though, when he heard the click of the door.

“Aw fuck!”

Daryl stared dumbly at cursing Sheriff Deputy who had turned to the door and was banging on it. He didn’t really get it that the man was suddenly acting like this. Okay, he had to admit that the man was weird in general but this was taking the tip of the iceberg too.

“What’s it now?” taking the ice off his nose, Daryl chanced a look at it, it didn’t really look any better.

“Mighta forgotten there’s a reason as to why only we use that toilet,” muttered Ricked, kicking at the door. “Stupid door got a few screws lose, or something. Doesn’t matter what we do, that thing locks up on its own when you close the door.”

Daryl gave the Sheriff’s reflection his most unimpressed stare, ice pack firmly back in place on his nose. Said Sheriff was angrily grumbling to himself about doors and hoping for someone to notice him missing and being stuck here on the toilet. Granted, he couldn’t really complain with such a nice man for company. If only it hadn’t happened while he was at work and still on the clock. It was nice to know that Rick still didn’t give a flying that he was stuck on a toilet of all things.

 _“Priorities, Rick, priorities.”_ Rick could hear Lori in the back of his head screaming, he had no idea why that might be. Scowling, he turned his back to the door and sighed. It wasn’t any use; they could only get out until someone noticed them gone. Shane should probably be the first one to do so, ` _Ah shit, Shane’s not gonna look for me, he knows I’m gone eating_.´

“And what we gonna do now?” he startled a little when he heard Daryl, blinking at him. “We gonna wait for them ta rescue us, or what?”

“Have to, I’m afraid,” Rick admitted, his eyes trailing down Daryl’s body. “It could take some time too until they notice us missing, ya know?”

He wasn’t really minding the fact they were locked up. It gave him some time to ogle Daryl in peace and strip him mentally of his clothes. Hey, you got to see some positive things in this, don’t you? Rick was just seeing his and if he was mentally going down on Daryl? Well, who was there to point fingers?

Lori, probably, that woman always knew what was going on in his mind. ` _Blasted mind reading, I am sure of it_.´

“The fuck will we do until they do, eh?” Daryl had turned around to face Rick and shivered a little at the look he was given. “... Stop that staring already.”

Rick didn’t really answer him; he just kept staring at Daryl like he was some king of steak. A steak he was hungry for years and couldn’t wait to ram his teeth into. Daryl wasn’t really used to being looked at like this, like he was some kind of prey. As far as Daryl was concerned, he was the predator and not the prey. Years of hunting had proved that to him. Heck, Daryl hadn’t felt like prey since his father’s death.

It really wasn’t a time he liked to remember. It was bad enough he got the scars to prove it. Grimacing a little, Daryl tried his best to shake those thoughts off and give Rick his best glare. Sadly, it wasn’t really working with him holding the ice pack to his nose. It was hiding too much of his face and the way Rick was staring at him, it didn’t really help Daryl in keeping calm.

If Daryl was being honest, it made him antsy. Not in the good way either, he really wanted out of this toilet.

“Stop that staring already!” he snapped, trying his best to not twitch and give in the urge to hit the man in front of him. “Got something ta say, say it!”

Startled, Rick just looked at Daryl, “Say what?”

Daryl growled lowly, giving Rick the stink eye as best as he could with the ice pack in the way. Somehow, Rick got the feeling that was the wrong thing to say. It wasn’t like he had been spacing out and just heard the last few words spoken by Daryl. Honestly, this wasn’t the case at all. He had been listening, in his mind to the words Daryl spoke while being bend over his desk in handcuffs. Now, wasn’t that a lovely thought?

Apparently, he was lost yet again in thought because the next thing Rick knew; he had a face full of Daryl. A very angry Daryl that was flushed in the face and ready to blow up at him, it wasn’t a good thing for Rick. In fact, Rick took note of the shiners he that were slowly forming around his eyes. He really did get a good hit in Daryl’s face. They looked like they hurt.

“Are ya even listening ta anything I’m saying!?”

“Yes?” somehow, that was the wrong thing to say.

“The hell ya doing, you creepy ass weirdo!” Daryl hissed out, clutching the ice pack in his hand, Rick noted how there was already a puddle forming at Daryl’s feet. “Fuck did I do ta earn ya creepy ass stare, huh? Ya got something against me?”

` _Don’t tell him because you want to bend him over, don’t tell him because you want to bend him over!_ ´ Rick’s mantra was going strong through his mind. He knew already he must have left a wrong first impression on Daryl with the way he was glaring at him. It was best to not agitate him further and lessen his chances on getting a date. If it wasn’t already too late for him on that front, it wouldn’t surprise him.

“Well?”

“Ah, it isn’t that, honest!” Rick blurted out, not liking how Daryl had managed to get so close to him in such a short time. What was it with him and spacing out lately? “I swear!”

He held his hands up when he saw Daryl glaring and glowering at him. Somehow, Rick got the feeling he was about to be jumped and not in the good kind either. ` _Wish he would..._ ´ and seriously, Rick should really get that mind of his out of the gutter. It wasn’t him doing any favours lately.

“Right,” Daryl drawled out, still giving Rick that look that mothers gave their children when they knew they had created a huge mess and where just entertaining them in their lie. “If ya say so, I gotta believe ya, huh?”

“What? No, I don’t mean it like that!”

The stare Daryl gave him showed him that he wasn’t really that believable. Well, how to get out of this mess?

“Just, calm down, yea? Before you do something you might regret!” Rick winced a little his wording but he had nothing better to work with.

Raising his eyebrows, and wincing while he did so, Daryl put the melting ice pack back on his nose. He waved at Rick as if to tell him to get on with it. Daryl wasn’t really deciding if he should hit Rick now or later, the jury was still out on this one for him.

“Alright, then talk, lemme see what ya come up with, yea?”

“I doubt you’ll like it,” came the low muttered respond.

“What was that?”

Narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him, Daryl was sure that Rick had hoped that Daryl hadn’t heard him. Sucks for Rick, though Daryl had keen ears thanks to all those years spent hunting. He needed those when he was out to hunt the big game. It was all about timing and using your surroundings to your advantage.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” he hurried with a wave of his hands, “just thinking of a way to tell you?”

Before Rick could get himself further into this mess, he tried his best to find the words he needed. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mess this up anymore than he had. If there was anything left to rescue for him that is.

Steeling himself for what he was about to say and praying for the best outcome, Rick opened his mouth, “Not to sound like a weirdo but...”

The way Daryl seemed to raise his eyebrows told Rick exactly what Daryl thought of him. Swallowing, Rick cleared his suddenly dry throat. Trying to get his footing back, he did his best to ignore the stare Daryl gave him. Well, trying his best to ignore Daryl’s reaction in general. That man had a way to make him lose focus on what he was doing.

“Ye mean than ya already acting like?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Rick waved Daryl’s look off. “Anyhow, I was just busy admiring the view in front of me.”

Daryl blinked at Rick, giving the cop a look that just spoke of his current thoughts. Rick, like usual, seemed to ignore Daryl’s actions. He was doing that a lot lately.

“I meant,” somehow it was a bit amusing to see Rick stress out like that, Daryl had to admit that. “I- Well, I just want to bend you over and do you.”

Hello Filter, where did you go?

The silence that started up between those two would was deafening. In fact, if anyone were to walk in, one would be in doubt to be able to move. You could _taste_ the awkwardness, heck you might even smell it.

“I- I meant-!” Rick tried his best to somehow save his fuck up but for that it was already too late. “Aw fuck man.”

Daryl was just staring at the red flushed man in front of him. He idly took note how Rick was playing with his handcuffs and fiddling around with them. If Daryl hadn’t been locked up with the Sheriff, he would have made a break for it already. Alas, he was and so far, he couldn’t really find it in himself to mind it. He was also a hundred percent sure he would be regretting it too.

Yes, Daryl wasn’t really used to this kind of attention. Not with the way he knew he looked like and what his older brother always told him. Certainly, he _should_ feel uncomfortable as hell, yet he wasn’t. Not really, if he was being honest.

“Ah shit, I’m not weirding you out, am I?” Rick babbled, he couldn’t seem to stop. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just- my brain to mouth filter must’ve been broken, or something. Lori’s always telling me how I put my foot in my mouth. I don’t really mean to but I can never stop it. Is ju-”

As much as Daryl was weirded out by Rick, he had to admit that Rick did look kind of adorable. He had to fight a smile of his twitching lips with the way Rick was all flushed and fiddling around with his handcuffs like that.

If Daryl were a nice man, he would have made Rick stop in his babbling and told him that it was fine. He would have reassured Rick that he had nothing to worry about but a small part of Daryl was relishing in it. It really wasn’t every day that someone was acting like that about him.

` _Gotta bath in the moment as long as I can_ ,´ his lips did twitch a little upward at that. ` _Don’ know when Merle’s gonna be on my ass again_.´ He scowled at that thought, or as best has he could with the ice pack still on his face.

“-ss!” Rick was still babbling away, he didn’t seem to have noticed that Daryl hadn’t even heard half of what he was saying. He was too busy trying to save himself from the embarrassment. “Go out with me before you decide of never seeing me again, please?”

Daryl shrugged, deciding to hell with it. It wasn’t like Merle was around to have heard them, or see their current situation. Also, if Daryl was honest with himself, the weird Sheriff Deputy had grown on him in the last half an hour he was stuck with him. It wouldn’t really hurt him to try it, would it? It isn’t like he’s being forced or had to see the man afterwards ever again should it be a total disaster.

Besides, his day couldn’t get any worse than it already was. It could only go up again. ` _Ain’t got nothing to lose here_ ,´ Daryl thought wryly. ` _Better make the best of it_.´

“Alright, ya can get a date,” Daryl sounded amused, taking the ice pack down and staring at Rick. “Gotta see what ya have ta offer, yea?”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Rick seemed to not have heard Daryl, if his word diarrhea is anything to go by. “Wouldn’t hold it against you either, honest. Just don’t t-.”

Sighing, Daryl shook his head and spoke a louder, while taking a hold of Rick and shaking him, “Hey, already said I’mma go on a date with ya, stop yer jabbering, kay?”

Rick stunt by the fact that Daryl was touching, just gaped at the man shaking him. The words taking some time until he registered that he just got himself a date.

“S- Seriously?” Rick couldn’t really believe his luck. “You’re not messing with me, are you?”

Snorting and wincing a little, Daryl gave Rick a look, “Do I look like I’m kidding ya?”

“No, but I didn’t think you would actually say yes,” Rick admitted, a sheepish look settling on his face. “I didn’t really leave a good impression, did I?”

“Psh, first you gotta get my outta this toilet before ya can take me on a date, don’cha?” Daryl took a step back from Rick, crossing his arms. “Ain’t much of a date if yer stuck on a toilet, is it?”

“Well, no...”

“So, how ‘bout ya get ta work in getting us outta here, yea? Faster ya get yer date with me.”

Rick had to blink at the smirk that Daryl shot at him. Roguishly handsome that man already was, but that smirk did all sorts of things to Rick.

“Well,” Daryl wasn’t really sure of he liked the way Rick looked at him, “that might be taking some time...”

Feeling his eye twitch, Daryl tried his best to not blow up on Rick. It wasn’t like it was Rick’s fault that they had such shitty toilets with idiotic locks, now was it? He could blame Rick for getting locked in them, though.

“Ya better be shitting me,” the ‘or else’ was implied.

“Wish I was,” Daryl could only sigh at the honest tone. “We can make the most out of it?”

Giving Rick a deadpanning stare, Daryl was already regretting to have said ‘Yes’ to the date.

“And what are we supposed ta do here until we are found?”

Somehow, the way Rick was looking at him with that odd glint again wasn’t really reassuring Daryl, at all. Narrowing his eyes, which Daryl was pleased to note didn’t smart as much anymore, he took a hesitant step back from Rick. It really wasn’t Rick doing any favours with the way he was eyeing him right now. It looked like Christmas had come early for the cop and Daryl was his present which he had been waiting years on.

Clutching the ice pack tight in his hand, Daryl was debating with himself if he could get away with punching Rick. He really wanted to do it after what he heard next.

“Ah, you know,” Rick really tried not to sound gleeful about how the situation turned out for him. “We can do the usual in a situation like that.”

Now, if Daryl hadn’t heard just how sorry Rick had been earlier, he would now be sure that this wasn’t an accident at all. One might go so far as to say Rick had done it on purpose to get to him. For that to be true, Rick must be a really good actor but Daryl was sure that Rick was really sorry for the lock in. ` _Now if he wouldn’t be so gleeful about this_ ,´ that would help Daryl in holding back to punch Rick in the face.

As it was, Daryl was giving Rick a look that spoke volumes of his current feelings about any of this. Rick would be a very brave man to try anything, or very foolish. It all depended on whom you asked out of the two.

“The hell we will!” If Rick hadn’t been smitten already, the flush that Daryl was sporting now was another reason for him to jump Daryl. “I don’t care if yer hot and shit! There’s no shit going to happen here!”

Rick grinned at Daryl when heard just what he thought of him, “I’m hot, yea?”

Walking right into Daryl’s personal space and boxing him in at the sink, he leaned in real close to his face. He had to fight himself into not cooing at how adorable Daryl flushed. His manly pride wasn’t letting that happen. His mental cooing was a different matter altogether, though.

“S- Shuddap!” Daryl was pretty sure that his face was on fire, it certainly felt like it to him. “That’s none of yer business!”

“But you said so yourself,” Rick pointed out, not sounding smug at all, and leaned closer into Daryl. “I think it’s adorable and the blush. Oh look! What do you know? I didn’t think you could get any redder.”

“Shuddap!” Daryl tried his best to get his face under control again, or least will the blush down. “Ya wanna get yer ass kicked?”

If only Daryl knew that his scowl with a blush firmly painted on his face wasn’t threatening at all. Rick just found it cute but he knew it wouldn’t end well for him should he voice that aloud. He did value his pride and his hard earned date. Daryl would only take so much teasing before really getting it into his head to hurt him.

“I don’t really fancy getting my ass kicked at all,” Rick tried his best to appease Daryl, still not budging from his position, though. “See, I like it rather when I kiss dates, I’m pretty sure that it’s way more fun. For both of us that is.”

They did say that fate favours the bold, didn’t they? Let’s see if it still holds true with Rick. In Rick’s case it would be more the foolish than the brave.

“You- What- Are’t ya-!” Daryl sputtered, he was pretty sure that his blush would now be permanently burned on his face. “Ya can’t ju-! That-!”

He hadn’t really thought Rick would be this bold with him. Not with what had happened just a few minutes ago between them. Where did that awkwardly, shy and nervously blabbering cop go? He did prefer him over this more confident Rick. ` _Fucker was probably playing with me. Asshole!_ ´

Rick was a tiny bit amused at the emotions there were all playing over Daryl’s face. Some of them he had no idea what they were about. He found it pretty cute and couldn’t really get enough of the way Daryl was so open with him. Granted, Rick was sure that the man wasn’t even aware of all the emotions that he was openly showing him.

What Rick had seen so far of Daryl Dixon was the very obvious fact that he doesn’t open emotionally up at all in front of strangers. He was really on guard and very snappish when Shane had been talking to him. So that Daryl was as open with him as he was, it showed Rick that he really had a chance with the handsome man. ` _Or maybe it is because we are locked in here and I gave him a real good shiner on both eyes with the door_ ,´ was the dry comment, he tried his best to ignore it.

Still, it was fascinating to watch Daryl as he was right now. The urge to just lean in and give him a kiss was not lost on Rick. He also knew that it wasn’t, and wouldn’t be, appreciated at all by Daryl. He already was in his fight or flight mindset and because flight was out of the question right now, it left only one option. Rick wasn’t so keen in finding out just how much damage Daryl might inflict upon him if push comes to shove.

Still, it didn’t mean that he could stop himself from teasing the man. Maybe just a tiny, little bit more?

“You’re really asking for it,” Rick smirked, his eyes glinting. “It would be so easy too.”

Daryl, despite the red face, let out a growl. He didn’t like being cornered like this, not even if some hot cop was doing it.

Leaning in some more, Rick had to stop himself from just kissing Daryl. Their lips were barely touching and it was really taking all of his might to just not lean in and steal a kiss. The consequence be damned, Daryl was really asking for it.

“See, you’re not even trying to fight me off,” he whispered out, eyes going half lidded. “It’s like you’re asking for it.”

Despite Daryl’s growling, Rick did have a point there. Daryl might be all growly; he had yet to really push Rick away from him to put a stop to his doings. He was acting like some blushing virgin that was getting their first kiss in the back seat of their father’s most prized car. Wasn’t that just sad?

“A- As if ya bastard,” Daryl tried his best to scowl. “S- Stop with yer j- jokes!”

“Who said I’m joking?” Rick whispered heatedly. “Makes for a lovely first date, doesn’t it?”

If Daryl could, and if it were physically possible, all of his blood would have taken permanent resident in his face. It was really had to tell just why he was blushing anymore. Either in anger or of embarrassment, Rick wasn’t sure. He did hope that it was the latter. He really didn’t want to get a fist to his face and then tell his colleagues just what had happened.

Talking about his colleagues, haven’t they noticed it yet that he wasn’t back yet? Someone should have noticed it, didn’t they? ` _Well, not that I am complaining. It gives me more time with Daryl_ ,´ Rick grinned mischievously. It was time to take it up a notch. ` _Go home or die trying!_ ´

“You have to admit,” Daryl against his better judgement looked at Rick when he spoke, “this makes for a nice first date, yea? It makes for a lovely memory too come think of it.”

Daryl could feel how his jaw went slack and was staring with wide eyes at Rick. Never mind staying red in the face for the rest of his life, it would seem Rick was trying to kill him early of with embarrassing situations. Really, it would seem that Rick made it his job to keep Daryl embarrassed. Just what had he gotten himself into?

He had just wanted to get his brother out of jail before he did anything that would lead him to be a permanent inmate. He hadn’t really thought it would all come to this, a locked in a toilet together with a perverted Sheriff Deputy. He was putting all the blame on Merle.

“T- The fu-!”

Before Daryl got to really say anything or do, the door to the toilet burst open. Startling Rick and him, both jumped apart as if the other was burning them. Well, for one it was true in some sense.

“THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GRIMES!” Shane’s angry voice bellowed through the toilet. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THAT DOUCHBAG JUST SO YOU CAN HIDE IN HERE?”

Rick blinked owlishly at his friend. The words not really registering in his mind, it looked like Shane was talking a completely different language than him. Daryl was just happy that Sheriff Asshole was busy with Rick. So he had all the time he needed to calm down and not look like a blushing virgin sacrifice.

There really were some small miracles for him. Sadly, Rick hadn’t gotten so easy off. Daryl had decided to wisely sneak out, he really didn’t want to give those two any ideas. It was bad already enough just what had happened in there.

“Calm down, Shane,” Rick tried to sooth his friend’s temper. “You really think I would just ditch you like that?”

The look Shane gave him spoke volumes.

“Okay, fine, I would but I hadn’t meant to,” his voice took a whiney edge to it. “Look just where we are in. You really think I wanted to be stuck in this toilet until I am off duty?”

` _Honestly, yes, I really wanted to, not that you need to know about this. I did have lovely company until you came in_ ,´ not that he would ever say this aloud and to Shane’s face. He did value their friendship.

Snorting, Shane put Rick in a headlock, “Yea so? You know what our toilets are like! You could have just gone to another one.”

“Goddamn it, Shane! Let go!”

“Dream on! You own me!”

_**~ Time skip, a few hours later...** _

Rick was trying his best to kill Shane with his eyes only. Not that he would ever tell his friend that this is what he was doing, he did have a reason for his current mood. After, finally, getting rid of Shane and leaving the twice damned toilet, they had gone back to their desks. Shane had already filled Rick in that Merle Dixon wasn’t to be released until a few days. Apparently, the elder Dixon couldn’t control his temper and had managed it get at one of their newbies.

Shane had gladly taken the man out and happily told him that he got a free weekend in the best spa around. It didn’t improve Rick’s mood though, Daryl still had managed it to get away from him. He had no idea how to contact the man, much less had the time to ask him just where he would like for their date to take place. ` _If he even let’s you take him on that date_ ,´ his conscious, which sounded suspiciously like Lori, mocked him. ` _You did make him uncomfortable!_ ´

Scowling at the paper in front of him, Rick tried his best to not be so broody. It wouldn’t do him any good anyways. Wishing death on Shane, as pleasant as the sound of that thought was, wouldn’t help him in any matters. It wasn’t like it was Shane’s fault that Daryl had the time to escape before he could settle everything for their date, ` _Yes, the bastard is at fault for you losing that sexy of piece ass!_ ´ He ignored that nagging thought.

Shane was obvious to it all, prattling on about his plans for the night. Rick wasn’t really listening, he was focused on his paper work so he could finally leave and drown himself in beer to forget about the day. In short, Rick wanted to ditch work and Shane, brood and drown in his pity and preferable get rid of the day’s happening with a lot of alcohol. Even if it would just leave him with a kilter headache the next day, it would be worth it and would make him temporarily forget about that missed out date.

“What do you say we go out for a drink after we’re done?”

Rick raised an eyebrow at Shane’s suggestion; he really wasn’t in the mood for drinks in company. In fact, he just wanted to be alone but it just wasn’t meant to be. He couldn’t really say no to Shane either, his friend would be on him if he declined. He really didn’t want to deal with a Shane snooping around his business. So, a sacrificed must be made. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt, would they?

“When we’re done?” Rick waved his hand to the papers still on their desks. “For that to happen, we actually should make a dent in the papers we have here. I just see them multiplying.”

Shane winced at the dry tone Rick used, “We could always burn them?”

“And have our ears be chewed up again by our boss?” he retorted, a bit snappish. “We already did that once, remember? He didn’t believe our excuse of the fire starting just like that near our desks.”

“Ah, but it was worth a try!” Shane chuckled at the memory, his eyes glinting. “We could try it again... Maybe he believes us this time?”

“Don’t, just don’t, I am so not in the mood to deal with the bitching,” Rick let out a weary sigh. “Let’s just get this done and then we can have our drinks.”

“You never let me have fun anymore,” Shane pouted, it was a disturbing sight.

“Get to it; I hear the beer calling for us.”

_**~ Time skip, an hour later in some bar...** _

Rick was pulling at the label of his beer. He idly watched the condensing water slide down the lip of the bottle, then down its throat and finally going down the body of it. Shane was next to him and chatting with Lori who, surprise, surprise, was out with some of her friends. Rick snorted to himself; it was kind of sad how hard Shane was pinning for Lori.

Sighing, Rick turned his back to them. He really wasn’t interesting in the hopeless flirting happening next to him. It would just sour his mood even further. He let his eyes sweep over the bar, taking note of the few patrons that were out. It weren’t much but then again, the night was still young. In a few hours the bar would be filled with its usual customers. Rick blinked when he saw something moving in the furthest corner of the bar.

Turning to it, he had to fight off a shark like grin from his face. It would seem that luck was on his side today, after all. There in the booth was sitting just the person he was definitely not brooding about and apparently, he had yet to notice that Rick was around. His mood suddenly brightening, he took his beer and made a beeline for the booth in the corner. It wasn’t like Shane, or Lori for that matter, would notice him gone. Those two were so into each other, it was just painful to watch them.

He did grin when he saw how his target finally noticed him making his way over to the booth. That’s just what he had been hoping for. It was just so amusing to see the widening of the eyes and the panic that entered them. A normal person might have been hurt by it but Rick just found it amusing.

“Fancy you meeting you here, Daryl,” Rick drawled out, sliding smoothly in booth and taking a seat right next to him. “Didn’t think I’d find you here.”

Daryl was still looking at Rick with wide eyes, he stuttered and was trying to speak but it wasn’t really working. It didn’t really help that Rick was staring right at him with half lidded eyes. It was a heated stare he had already experienced once today.

“What are ya doing here?” he finally decided on, patting himself on the back for not stuttering at all. “Shouldn’t ya be over there?”

“Drinking a beer,” Rick said in a dry tone, his eyes glinting in amusement. It was just so cute seeing Daryl get flustered like that. “And enjoying the lovely company here, I doubt I am missed. What about you?”

Daryl just blinked at Rick, “Yer laying it on thick, aren’tcha?”

Rick just grinned at him, not denying but not agreeing to it either. Daryl snorted at the glint he could see in his eyes. Of course, it was just his luck that he got a weirdo like Rick that would try to get close to him. He couldn’t ever catch anyone normal, could he?

Snorting, Daryl decided to humour Rick, “Enjoying my free time, no Merle ‘round ta bother me. Can do what I want for the evening... Oh yea, and talking ta dis weirdo.”

“Hey, I have you know you that I am not a weirdo!” Rick pouted, giving Daryl his best kicked puppy expression. “I was just making sure my lovely date wouldn’t ditch me. I was promised one!”

“Yea, dis lovely date regrets agreeing ta it,” was the dry responds.

Rick gave him a grin, trying to charm himself back into Daryl’s good graces, “Ah, come on, if you didn’t want me around, you would have left already!”

Daryl cursed; Rick did have a point there. Refusing to look at the smug bastard next to him, Daryl ignored him. He was focusing his gaze on his bottle in front of him. Anything to not talk to Rick and give that man anymore ideas.

“See, perfect example right there!” Rick’s cheerful tone was actually getting Daryl’s lips to twitch. “Besides, you did promise me a date! I’d say this is the promised date.”

Daryl’s head snapped right up and whipped around to face Rick. He could feel himself blush, yet again, when he saw the intense look Rick gave him. It wasn’t like anything that he had first seen from Rick. It wasn’t a heated one, a flirty one or those teasing ones.

It felt like Rick was trying to look right into him and get him to agree and just let Rick do as he wanted. It was kind of ridiculous at how easily Rick was burrowing himself into his thoughts and not leaving.

Daryl didn’t know if he should hate or like this. The jury was still out on this one.

“A’right, fine!” he muttered gruffly, turning his head away and flushing even redder. “J- Just no funny business or I kick yer ass, got that?”

Nodding, Rick gave Daryl a big and wide grin, “Great, you won’t regret this I promise. Just you wait for our second. I will blow your mind!”

Daryl just shot Rick a look at his words. Yea, right as if there would be a second date. Daryl knew he was no dating material and Rick would soon see it too. He had no high hopes in getting another date from Rick after this evening but Daryl would be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it. Hesitating as he was at first, it doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself while doing so, right?

A man can dream and Daryl wanted to have this dream for as long as possible. It would be such a shame for Daryl, though. Rick had no intentions of ever leaving Daryl out of his sight ever again and have him handcuffed to his bed. `Preferable as soon as possible.´

“So, what do ya have in mind, huh?”

Daryl shivered a little at the purring tone Rick used, “So glad you’re asking.”

It was going to be long night. It wasn’t like either of them would regret it come morning. Rick would also prove Daryl wrong and ask him for a second date, a third, a fourth and many more. This is a story for another time, though.

“Yea, so? Ya gonna show me what I’m asking for?”

“That and so much more, promise!”

 

KM/CPR: ENOUGH! NO MORE! NO MORE! I am going to leave it as it is.  
Lilly: _amused_ I am surprised you were able to keep it up for so long.  
KM/CPR: I know right? Flirting just ain’t my style, urgh.  
Lilly: Well, what a surprise really.  
KM/CPR: Yea, yea, soo yea! I hope you peeps enjoyed this and have a nice day and blah!


End file.
